Bewitched Bunny
Bewitched Bunny is a 1954 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Bugs reads the classic fairy tale Hansel and Gretel, The saga turns real as Witch Hazel plays the witch who tries to cook and eat the children. Bugs witnesses Witch Hazel coaxing the children inside and goes in her house, disguised as a truant officer, and saves the youths from Witch Hazel's clutches. However, once Hazel realizes that Bugs is a rabbit, she tries to cook him instead, using a carrot filled with sleeping potion as a lure. Bugs eats the carrot and falls asleep and Witch Hazel puts him into a pot to make rabbit stew. While the witch is occupied, a character resembling Prince Charming enters the house and kisses Bugs' hand. Bugs wakes up and says, "You're looking for Snow White, this is the story of Hansel and Gretel", and the Prince leaves. Bugs then tries to escape down a corridor but is trapped by Hazel. As she approaches, Bugs finds her magic power and uses it to transform her into a gorgeous lady bunny who has a feminine voice but still has Hazel's laugh. As he gets ready to leave with the bunny beauty, Bugs comments, as if the audience were about to warn him about the bunny's true identity, "Ah sure, I know. But aren't they all witches inside?" Availability * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 15: A Battle of Wits * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 (with optional audio commentary by Eric Goldberg) * (2011) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 Censorship This short was the subject of controversy in Canada, when, in July 1998, a viewer who saw the short on an airing of The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show on Global thought Bugs' final line (after Witch Hazel is transformed into a beautiful female rabbit, but still laughs like Witch Hazel): "Yeah, I know. But aren't they all witches inside?" was misogynistic. Charlotte Bell, Global's Vice-President of Regulatory Affairs at the time, wrote back, denying that there was anything misogynistic about the line. The complainant then filed a formal complaint with the Broadcast Standards Council, incorporating the Global executive who denied the claim into her analysis and cited that "Bewitched Bunny" showed women in an unflattering light and that the Global executive she talked to was lying about the claim. Eleven months and three days after it received the complaint, the Council reached its conclusion: while the ending line can be taken as sexist towards women, the short as a whole does not, in fact, show women in an unflattering light nor does it break any of Canada's broadcasting rules and regulations.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-cen-witch.aspx For a while, the Global version of this short aired with the allegedly misogynist "witches" line replaced with "Yeah, I know. But who wants to be alone on Halloween?" (which was taken from the American TV special, Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special). When the verdict that the original line wasn't in breach of any Canadian broadcasting rules, the edited version was swiftly replaced with the original. This controversy was briefly mentioned by Eric Goldberg on the DVD commentary of the fifth volume of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection DVD set. Notes * This short was used in Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales and Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special, but edited for time in both. * Animator Chuck Jones, of his own admission, got the idea of Witch Hazel from the Disney short "Trick or Treat" (1952), which featured a good-natured witch squaring off with Donald Duck. Enamored of the character's voice characterization, provided by June Foray, Jones developed his own Witch Hazel character for "Bewitched Bunny". As Jones was unable to get Foray to play the role, Bea Benaderet supplied the witch's voice. Foray provided the voice for Witch Hazel in subsequent shorts. * Jones created the character Witch Hazel who made her debut in this short. Witch Hazel later appeared in "Broom-Stick Bunny" (1956), "A Witch's Tangled Hare" (1959), and "A-Haunting We Will Go" (1966). She also has a brief cameo appearance in "Transylvania 6-5000" (1963). * Witch Hazel's cookbook has such cannibalistic recipes that involve flesh of children such as: ** Waif Waffles ** Moppet Muffins ** Urchin Pie ** Kiddie Kippers ** Children Chops ** Smorgas Boy * The name of the author, Endor, on the cover of the book of recipes, refers to the witch of Endor in the Biblical First Book of Samuel, chapter 28. * The spices in Witch Hazel's spice rack are the following: ** Bee stingers with chutney ** Worm sweat residue ** Centipede bunions with chive ** Pickled tarantula elbows * Both Hansel and Gretel speak with German accents in this short. * This was the final Looney Tunes short to be broadcast during Cartoon Network's original 1992-2004 run of Looney Tunes on 3 October 2004. Gallery Witch_Hazel_transformed.png|Witch Hazel transformed into a rabbit in the controversial scene. References External Links * "Bewitched Bunny" at SuperCartoons.net * "Bewitched Bunny" at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:1954 Category:Witch Hazel Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer